undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
X-Men: Days Of The Dead/Issue 1
Issue 1: The Wolverine Wolverine walked through the thick forest, claws ready by his side. The snow slowly fell from the sky, settling on the floor and trees. The forest was silent, the only sound that could be heard was the crunching of the snow as Wolverine made his way through. He paused, stopping in the middle of a clearing. He knelt down and popped his claws away, scraping away the snow. Under the snow was a bloody rag, picking it up he sniffed it, gathering the scent. He quickly jumped up, and sprinted into the thick, dark woods. He swung his arms by side as he ran, jumping over any obstacle in his way. The wind whistled in his ears as he ran, getting faster and faster. Soon enough he found a bloody trail, and he began to follow it. The blood started off dark and crusty but soon enough became fresh and looked rather bright . Wolverine kept following the trail until he came to a wide tall tree. The tree had blood smeared all over it, and the tree had been burnt in certain areas, spelling; GO BACK. The blood dripped from the words, almost racing towards the stump of the tree. Wolverine felt the blood and smelt this too, a look of confusion on his face. He slowly made his way around the tree and kept walking towards the opening, following the blood trail. He came into another clearing, and standing in the middle was Pyro. “Hey, Bub!” Wolverine called as he popped out his claws. They cut through his skin, making a horrible sounds as they did so. Wolverine looked at Pyro in confusion, as he didn’t seem to acknowledge him. After a couple of seconds, Pyro slowly turned around, but when he did Wolverine was taken back by shock. “What the fuck…?” He said, studying Pyro. Pyro simply groaned slowly in reply, snapping his teeth. Pyro’s neck had a massive chunk missing, and it looked like someone had ripped it out with their mouth. His face was a dark greyish tone, and his teeth were covered in a dark crusty blood. His eyes looked like they had sunken into his skull. “Pyro… What the hell happened?” Wolverine asked, still in complete shock. Pyro didn’t reply with words, instead letting out a scream. He leaped at Wolverine and took him to the ground. Wolverine stuck his claws into Pyro’s chest and rolled over, now sitting on top of Pyro, screaming as Pyro sunk his fingers into his neck; trying to pull it closer. Wolverine ripped his claws out and started to slash at Pyro, ripping his chest apart. Pyro screamed out and suddenly his body was alight, and Wolverine had to jump off, rolling the snow. Pyro leaped for Wolverine again, but he rolled out of the way, and Pyro fell into the snow; putting his fire out. Pyro swung at Wolverine, put he countered it and stuck his claws into his rib-cage, put Pyro didn’t even seem phased. “What the fuck is up with you?!” Wolverine shouted. Pyro turned on Wolverine and shot his fire at his chest, sending him flying back. When Pyro jumped at him, Wolverine leaped at him too, claws first. They scrambled around on the floor until Pyro was on top of Wolverine, holding both his hands down. Pyro screamed as he ripped out a chunk of Wolverine neck out with his teeth. Wolverine screamed out in agony, kicking off Pyro. Wolverine slowly got up, feeling his neck. He could feel it slowly regenerating. He turned on Pyro who was still getting up. He tackled Pyro into a tree, pinning him against it with his claws. He headbutted Pyro when he tried to bite him again, stopping him. “Pyro! Listen to me!” He shouted at Pyro, but he didn’t seem to even understand what he was saying. He kept snapping at him, trying to bite at his flesh. Wolverine felt his neck finally fully regenerate, and threw Pyro into the snow. He ran up to him, and stuck his claws into the bottom of his leg. Pyro tried to get up but was being held down by Wolverine’s claws. “Pyro! What is wrong with you? Did Magneto do this to you?” He asked, still watching Pyro try to get up violently. He kept screaming out a horrible scream, it sounded like an animal being tortured. “Hey Bub! Time’s up!” Wolverine shouted, trying to grab his attention. Pyro kept pulling and screaming, and Wolverine could feel his leg coming lose. “Pyro god dammit listen to me!” He shouted. Pyro set himself alight but Wolverine didn’t stop, screaming out in pain. Suddenly Pyro ripped free, but his leg didn’t come with him. Wolverine watched in horror and Pyro crawled away with one leg, blood flowing out his wound. Wolverine walked up to Pyro and put his foot onto his neck. “This is for your own good.” He said as he sent his claws into the back of his skull, killing him. “Glad that fucking worked.” Wolverine said, popping his claws back into his hands. He looked at Pyro’s dead body. He walked over to Pyro’s leg and picked it up. He felt the skin, it was soft and like his face, was a greyish tone. “Shit…” He said as he threw it into the snow. He pulled out a cigar from his jacket and lit it on, puffing his smoke out into the air. He turned to walk away when he noticed Professor Xavier sitting in his wheel-chair, watching. “Good to see you to Logan.” “Prof, I know you don’t like killing but…” Wolverine started but Xavier raised his hand silencing him. “Wolverine you have been gone for weeks now. I tried to contact you but things here aren’t making it easy.” Xavier explained. Wolverine looked at Xavier with a confused look. What could be stopping him from contacting him? “What is it? Stopping you?” Wolverine asked. Xavier gave him a look of fear, shaking his head. “It started a week ago. Weird reports of people coming back to life after, and eating anyone they found. We suspected Magneto may of started it, we’re still not sure. I knew you were hunting Sabertooth and Pyro, thought you might know something…” Xavier said, almost asking as he did. Wolverine just looked down at Pyro’s body. “As you can see from my good friend, I’ve just had to deal with one.” He said stomping his cigar into the ground. “Wait… A mutant? You saw an infected mutant? We haven’t see anything like that yet… Was he able to use his powers?” Xavier asked with curiosity.“ Wolverine showed his arm to Xavier, showing off the healing burn marks. “Yeah he fucking could, didn’t make things easy.” Wolverine said rolling his sleeves down again. Xavier sat in awe. “I wonder how he got bit. That’s all it takes you know, one bite and you’re dead. You normally get around five minutes before you come back as one of them.” Xavier said pointing at Pyro’s body. Wolverine felt his neck, feeling that it fully healed. “I got bit, and I’m fine.” Wolverine said, looking at Xavier with doubt. “That must mean… Logan, I have to go. Make your way back to the mansion as soon as you can!” Xavier said as Wolverine could hear screams. Xavier disappeared, leaving Wolverine alone in the snowy forest. “Xavier? Xavier!” Wolverine shouted into thin air. He let a loud sigh and started to walk away from the clearing, away from Pyro’s body. “I ain’t burying you bub.” He said as he walked. He walked through the forest, trying to remember where the nearest little town was. He knew he was still in Connecticut, but he wasn’t sure where. After walking for hours on end, he saw the familiar glow of streetlights in the distance. He started to jog towards the road, but was confused to why he couldn’t hear any cars. When he got past the trees, he finally saw the road. There were only a few cars, but they had look like they had crashed or stopped suddenly. Wolverine slowly made his way down to the road, and jogged up to one of the cars to check it. The seats were covered in blood, and as Logan took a look over the chairs, he saw a stray bloody arm laying there. “Shit…” He said, pulling himself out of the car. He started to walk down the road, sniffing out for other people. He listened out but all he heard was a few birds chirping, but nothing else. It was strange, and starting to creep Wolverine out. Issue 1: The Wolverine He noticed a gas station in the distance, and saw some small fences around it. Around the fences, were a few of the creatures. Wolverine started to walk faster, bringing himself to a quick jog. He whistled sharply and watched as the dead turned around; sprinting towards them. He popped his claws as one got close, swiping at it’s chest and then sticking his claws through his eyes. He ripped them out as another one jumped onto him. Wolverine stuck his claws into the dead man’s neck, ripping the head off from the body. He pushed the limp body off as another slow walking corpse came after him. Wolverine ran at the creature, jumping into the air and sending his claws down into it’s skull, killing him. Wolverine tore his claws out and popped them back into his skin, wiping himself down. He walked up to the fence and climbed over, landing next a van. When he walked around the van he was met by a small group of people, all looking at him with fear. “You need to leave now!” One of them said. Another one stepped forward pointing at him. “He’s a mutant! Shoot the fucker!” She screamed. Wolverine looked the man holding the gun in the eye, waiting for him to pull the trigger. “Just do it already!” An old man shouted, pointing at Wolverine. The man was shaking, but he raised his shotgun and pulled the trigger. Wolverine felt the impact on his chest and fell back, but kept standing, looking at them all while he did so. They all watched in horror as his chest sew itself back up, not even leaving a mark. The man dropped his shotgun in horror, running into the gas station. Some of the others did until only a few still stood, all in shock. “What… Are you?” The small gobby girl said. “They call me, The Wolverine.” Category:Uncategorized